The New Recruit
by Vincent Sekod
Summary: Strange things are happening at Garden and there is no explanation for them except... the New Recruit now at Garden. Rating might change. No flames! Review please! Chap 9 up!
1. Bad day

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing that has to do with Final Fantasy. (Wish  
I did, but I don't.) have fun!  
Bad day  
It has been 5 years since the defeat of Ulitimecia. Squall and Rinoa have  
now "Broken up" and Squall wants nothing to do with her. Garden has taken  
on the responsibility of taking in more SeeD candidates. Everyone is  
nervous because now Galbadia has a new ally, a Mercenary from their Garden.  
  
Squall looks up from the cold stone floor of the crumbling orphanage and  
sighs looking at the blue sky above him.  
'Why do I always have to do this stuff?' he thinks walking around the  
house.  
He goes from the bedroom to the hallway looking for Rinoa's letter.  
"Where's that letter?" He asks himself out loud. "Rinoa said it would be  
right here."  
He walks into the kitchen and looks into the cabinets.  
'Nowhere.'  
He continues his search of the house, but finds no trace of the letter.  
'Where is it? Maybe somebody got here before me?'  
He turns quickly noticing a slight movement behind him and pulls out his  
gunblade.  
"Who's there!?" He looks slowly around the room for any sign of movement,  
but sees nothing.  
'What are you doing!?' he thinks to himself. 'You're starting to get  
paranoid.'  
'No you're not' Says a young voice behind Squall.  
He turns around with the agility of a cat and yet again sees nothing but  
the broken sink he saw before.  
'What the hell is going on!?'  
'Nothing' says the voice again.  
'Alright! Get out of my head and show yourself!' he mentally yells.  
'Are you sure?'  
'YES!'  
'Fine.'  
Squall looks around and hears light footsteps outside the door. He readies  
his gunblade to attack.  
"Hello."  
A young man almost Squalls age steps into the kitchen. His blue shoes  
scuff quietly as he walks toward Squall. He wears a blue T-shirt and long  
gray khaki shorts down below his knees.  
'What's he wearing? It looks like a bad SeeD uniform.' Thinks Squall.  
The young man stops a few feet in front of Squalls gunblade and tightens  
his brown leather gloves on his hands. His light brown hair sways slightly  
as he stops moving.  
"Who are you?" asks Squall still in his ready position.  
"You're Squall right?" Asks the other man.  
"I just asked you your name!"  
"Oh yeah. Max Caron from Winhill, Class A SeeD of Galbadia Garden." He says  
smiling brightly.  
'Max Caron.'  
Squall lowers his gunblade and reheaths it as he shakes Max's hand.  
"Hey." Says Squall coldly.  
"Brr, it just got cold in here." He shakes slightly and laughs. "Just  
kidding with you."  
Squall looks at Max and shakes his head.  
'Another Selphie, great.' he thinks.  
"Whatcha thinking about?"  
'He even talks like her! This is a bad start.'  
"Nothing." Scoffs Squall. "What are you doing here?"  
"Recon." Smiles Max again.  
"For who?" Interrogates Squall.  
"Just for me, if you don't mind someone walking around here."  
Squall curses under his breath and looks into Max's light gray eyes.  
'What the hell!? Who has Gray eyes!?' he asks himself thinking.  
"What's wrong?" Asks Max seeing his strange expression.  
"Nothing." Squall scoffs again.  
"Okay." He walks back out the door.  
"Wait!" Yells Squall running after him.  
"What?" He asks looking around the door frame. "I was just getting my  
sword."  
He moves back to the door holding a red handled Ninja bladed sword.  
"I've never seen a sword like that."  
Max laughs and holds it out to Squall.  
"You can hold it if you want to."  
Squall looks over the sword and shakes his head.  
"No thanks, I'm good." He taps his gunblade.  
"Fine with me." Max Sheaths his sword onto his back with the same red  
color sheath as his sword.  
Squall walks past him and out the door towards the "Front" of the  
orphanage.  
Max follows him almost in a run.  
"Hey wait Squall! I wanna talk to you!" He runs after him at full speed  
to the front door.  
Squall opens the door and walks out to the airship Ragnarok.  
"Whoa." Says Max as he stumbles out of the orphanage. "Nice. thing you  
got here."  
"Thanks." He continues walking toward the Ragnarok and Max follows him  
close behind.  
"I wish I could ride on it." Max whines.  
"Why are you still following me!?" He yells at Max.  
"Um. well I uh.."  
"Yeah?" Squall puts his hands on his hips.  
"I want to go back with you to your Garden."  
Squall sighs.  
'Why me?' he thinks.  
"Okay Max," he says rather reluctantly. "You can come with me."  
"Yeah!" Max jumps up and runs to the Ragnarok.  
Squall walks to the door and opens it.  
'I hope he's not like this the whole trip.'  
They both walk to the control room and Squall starts the ship.  
"Hold on Max," he says bluntly. "We'll be there sooner than you think."  
"Yeah!" Laughs Max.  
'What's this guy's problem?'  
"Hey Squall?" Asks Max.  
"Yeah."  
"How far is the garden from here?"  
"We'll be there in about five minutes."  
"Yeah!" He cheers.  
'And I thought Selphie was bad.' 


	2. First look

First look  
Squall and Max arrive at the Garden and land near the ruins of Trabia  
Garden.  
"We're here." Says Squall bluntly.  
Max looks up and sees the floating Garden above them.  
"Whoa!" Says Max in awe. "I didn't know it was so big! And it can fly!?"  
'He doesn't know that? But Galbadia Garden can fly too.'  
"You should know that already." Says Squall.  
"Why? Galbadia Garden can't fly. at least the last time I was there."  
Squall looks at him strangely, but quickly dismisses the remark.  
They walk towards the Garden and enter from a makeshift ramp to the front  
entrance.  
"HEY SQUALL!" Yells Zell running at him and Max at full speed.  
"Whoa!" Max puts up his hands to guard himself from the rushing man.  
Zell nearly runs over Max as he tackles Squall.  
"Where the hell have you been!?" Zell yells getting off of Squall.  
"Nowhere." He says standing up.  
"Yeah right!" He throws a few shadow punches at Squall. "You know Rinoa's  
been looking for you."  
"I know." He says rather coldly.  
'I really don't want to talk to her right now.'  
"Who's this guy?" Asks Zell pointing to Max not on the floor.  
"That's Max Caron, from Galbadia."  
Zell walks over to him and laughs seeing his own footprints all over Max's  
uniform.  
"Sorry man." He helps Max up from the floor.  
"It's. okay" He brushes himself down and stands at attention.  
"What's that for?" Asks Zell.  
"You are a higher ranking officer. You have been a SeeD longer than I  
have, sir."  
"O-kay."  
Squall walks over to Zell.  
"It's a long story. Where is everybody?"  
Zell snarls at Squall.  
"Lookin' for you!"  
Max looks at Zell a bit surprised that he is a SeeD.  
"Um." Max asks. "Is there anyone else here from Galbadia?"  
Zell looks at him and shakes his head.  
"Nope not a single one, but you might know one guy."  
Squall shakes his head.  
'Not him Zell, not right now!'  
"Seifer."  
To Squall the words came out of Zell's mouth almost in slow motion.  
"Zell."  
"I don't know who you're talking about." Says Max.  
Suddenly as if out of no where Seifer Almasy comes strolling down towards  
them, his gray trench coat moving as he walks.  
Zell points to Seifer as he walks closer to them.  
"That's him."  
"He reminds me of somebody." 


	3. What's going on?

What's going on?  
Squall, Max and Zell stand quietly as Seifer approaches them.  
"What are you two doin' here?" He asks smugly.  
Squall simply scoffs at the question.  
"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" Seifer moves over to Max and  
looks into his light Gray eyes.  
'Who has gray eyes!?'  
"You're Seifer right?" Asks Max.  
"Yeah. Who are you?"  
"His name is Max Caron." Interjects Squall. "He's from Galbadia Garden."  
"What the little man can't answer for himself?" Says Seifer in his same  
teasing tone.  
Zell looks on ad starts to chuckle.  
"You got something to say Chicken Wuss!?" Yells Seifer.  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" Zell runs at Seifer but stops as Max jumps in  
between them.  
"Are all of you SeeD's?" Asks Max calmly.  
All three nod their heads yes and Max sighs.  
"That's hard to believe."  
'What's with the change to serious?' Squall mentally asks himself. 'He  
was so cheery.'  
"You three seem to have a problem." Says Max bluntly. "And I'm not going  
to stick around for it. Squall where's the Headmasters office?"  
Squall points to the elevator with a surprised look on his face.  
"Third floor."  
"Thanks." Max walks off to the elevator.  
"Whoa." says Zell with the same shocked expression. "He's weirder than you  
Squall."  
"And creepier." Adds Seifer.  
"Yeah I think so too." Agrees Squall.  
Max makes his way up to the third floor of the Garden and opens the door to  
Headmaster Cid's office.  
"Headmaster?" Asks Max.  
"Yes Squa-" Cid looks at Max with oddly. "Who are you and why are you  
here?"  
Max bows slightly.  
"My name is Max Caron from Galbadia Garden A class SeeD, sir."  
"I don't know you, Max Caron." Cid starts to type frantically on his  
computer.  
The screen reads.  
Max Caron  
Age: 25  
Garden: Galbadia  
Date of Birth: unknown  
Date of Death: N/A  
Place of Birth: Winhill  
Rank: A  
Affiliation: Mercenary Swordsman  
Note: Works for self on own terms, has no leader and no place of command.  
Usually armed with a sword and is known for strange behavior. Does not  
work for Galbadia Garden.  
Cid looks up at Max from his computer.  
"You have quite a record Mr. Caron."  
Max cringes.  
"Please don't call me 'Mr.' I don't like it." Max looks into Cid's large  
eyes. "I really don't like it."  
He stresses the word.  
"You really shouldn't be here Max." Says Cid standing. "You should be at  
Galbadia Garden."  
"I'm not affiliated with it, if you read my records. So I can pretty much  
stay where I want to."  
There is an evil grin on Max's face.  
"And I cold throw you out of here right now Max." Says Cid confidently.  
Max chuckles quietly.  
"That's true, but why would you throw me out huh? I haven't even done  
anything to your Garden. yet."  
Cid gives a low growl-like sound and sits down into his seat.  
"You can stay as long as you like." Cid says defeated. "Just no fights of  
else I'll be forced to throw you out."  
Max snickers and walks back out of Cid's office.  
'Damn kid,' Cid thinks. 'He thinks he can control me. HE'S WRONG!" 


	4. New day, Old problems

New day, old problems  
Squall wakes up the next morning to a loud ring in his ears.  
'I hate mornings.' he thinks turning off his alarm clock.  
He gets up slowly and gets ready for another day.  
"Good Morning!" Says Selphie as cheery as ever as he walks out of his  
dorm.  
"There's no such thing as a good morning."  
"Ooh, cold." She giggles slightly. "Irvine's watin' for ya!"  
"Why?" He shakes his head still trying to wake up.  
"Don't know. said something about some guy named Max?"  
'What's wrong now?' he thinks to himself.  
"Whatcha thinking about?" Asks Selphie.  
"Nothing."  
"I know you better than that Squall."  
"Max... He's a little weird."  
'Did he just say somebody else is weird!?' thinks Selphie.  
"You better watch out for him okay Selphie?"  
"Yeah!" She says smiling.  
Selphie runs down the hall away from Squall with a large smile on her face.  
Squall goes in the opposite direction and literally runs into Max.  
"Hey Squall!" He says cheerily.  
'First he's serious now he's back to "Selphie Mode"'  
"What's wrong?" asks Max.  
"Nothing."  
"You." is what Squall wanted to say, but he decided against it mentally.  
"Okay." Max keeps walking past Squall.  
"Wait Max. I need to talk to you."  
Max stops and turns slowly towards him.  
"What about?" He tries to sound cheery, but has a hard time.  
"I just got your record from Headmaster Cid."  
Max looks at Squall with a slit amount of anger.  
"And?" He asks through clenched teeth.  
"It's quite interesting. You're a Mercenary?"  
"Y-yeah. I work for myself. Is that a problem?" He asks in a threatening  
tone.  
Squall shakes it off.  
"Just as long as you don't go terrorizing anybody in Garden."  
"I would never!" he says dramatically.  
"Watch yourself Caron. If Cid doesn't do anything you'll deal with me."  
'How dare you!' thinks Max. 'No one calls me by my last name!'  
"Fine Squall. I'll try to be a 'Good Boy' for my stay here." He says  
sarcastically.  
"Don't push it Max. I can have you kicked out of here quicker than you  
think."  
"Try me." He walks away chuckling. "Just try me Leonheart!"  
"SQUALL!" Yells Rinoa angrily as she runs down the hall. "WHERE HAVE YOU  
BEEN!?"  
'Not now Rinoa I really don't need this.' He starts to walk away slowly.  
"No you don't!" She runs in front of him. "I've been looking for you for  
the past week and all of a sudden you turn up here!"  
"I don't want to talk to you." He says coldly.  
She looks at him hatefully.  
"I don't care! You left with out even telling us and then you just expect  
us to say 'Hey Squall we don't care where you've been come on back!' We're  
not IDIOTS!"  
"I know everyone else isn't, but I'm not too sure about you."  
She gasps at the joke more than the insult.  
'Did Squall just make a joke!?'  
"Leave me alone Rinoa, just because we beat Ultimicia doesn't mean my job  
is any easier."  
"That's all you care about? What about 'us'?"  
He shakes his head angrily.  
"Don't you understand.? There was never an 'us'. So just leave me alone."  
He turns and walks away from a somewhat speechless Rinoa.  
'I hate it when he does that!'  
She storms off in the opposite direction and walks past Quistis.  
"Morning Rinoa." She says kindly.  
"Hey Quisty." She tries to sound pleasant.  
"What's wrong this time?"  
"Squall." One word explained it all to Quistis.  
"Oh. He make you mad again?"  
"Yes! He left without telling me!"  
Quistis giggles quietly.  
"He did the same to us so don't think you're special."  
'Now she's turning on me!' Rinoa storms off again. "Bye Quisty."  
'That girl needs to get over him, it's unhealthy." 


	5. Now what?

Now what?  
The next morning Squall wakes up to the same annoying Selphie standing in  
front of his door.  
"Hey Selphie."  
"Good morning!" She smiles  
"I keep telling you-"  
"There's no such thing as a good morning." The say together.  
Squall just walks away to the headmaster's office.  
He knocks on the door.  
"Come in!" Says Cid writing at his desk.  
Squall walks in.  
"Headmaster, I need to talk to you about Max Caron."  
Cid growls as he hears the name.  
"What about him?"  
"I think he might be a problem if we keep him here."  
"I think so too, but what can we do? He's a SeeD just like the rest of  
us."  
"Doesn't the fact that he's a Mercenary give us an advantage?"  
"That has nothing to do with it. We can't touch him unless he does  
something." Squall is thrown to the ground as a large blast emanates  
through Garden.  
"What the hell was that!?" Asks Squall getting to his feet.  
"I don't know!?" Answers Cid.  
Faster than humanly possible Cid and Squall sprint down to the first floor  
of Garden only to find it in complete disarray.  
"What happened!?" Yells Squall to Zell as he limps over to them.  
"It was weird. There was this HUGE explosion and-" He is cut off by another  
explosion on the other side of Garden.  
'What the hell is going on!?' Thinks Squall.  
"Squall," Says Cid. "You go and check on the others I'll stay here!"  
"Right." He runs as fast as possible to the other side. He passes by a  
few underclassmen and asks them where the explosion came from; they point  
him toward the library.  
'The library?'  
He thanks them and heads to the library. When he arrives he stops in his  
tracks in horror.  
'What!?'  
Max stands near the blast hole in the wall totally unscathed.  
"Hey Squall." He says coolly. "Having fun?" He looks deep into Squalls  
eyes penetrating his very soul.  
"Max what. what are you doing!?" Asks Squall trying not to show his fear.  
"Nothing..." he looks at Squalls shocked face. "You don't think I did  
this do you?"  
"If you didn't then why are you here?"  
"I came to stop the people that did this."  
"And who was that?"  
"The other Flying garden. But it looks like Galbadia Garden"  
"That's because it is!" Yells Squall.  
"What!?"  
'I thought Galbadia would leave us alone?' He thinks.  
"Ahh!" Max falls to the floor as a gunshot rings out.  
'What!?' Squall draws his gunblade quickly and readies himself for the  
attack.  
He turns and finds Irvine behind him.  
"What are you doing!? You just shot the wrong person!"  
Irvine smiles embarrassed.  
"Oops, heh heh."  
Squall picks up Max and hands him to the Sniper.  
"Take him to the infirmary."  
"Sure thing." Irvine walks off to the infirmary with Max bleeding slightly  
from his wound to the shoulder. "Sorry to shoot ya." Smiles the cowboy.  
"It's alright. I've been through worse. You should read my record."  
"Sure. Max was it?"  
"Yeah." He says as though he's not injured.  
"Fine Max, next time I'll make sure you're an enemy." 


	6. More problems

Sorry for the long wait on updates people... but here you go the next chapter  
hope you like it.  
Last Disclaimer for rest of story: don't own any of it besides Max Caron.  
Square owns all the others.  
More problems  
"Find that bomber!" Commands Squall to the few students in front of him.  
They stand in the headmaster's office awaiting his orders. "You are all  
Seed's so you can find him. Look everywhere and tell me where he is.  
Dismissed!"  
They salute and hurriedly leave the office. Squall turns to Cid with a  
rather tired look on his face.  
"This is a hard job... Now I see what you have to go through everyday." Says  
Squall.  
"Yeah, and that's not even the worst of it." He looks down at his computer  
screen. "The total damage is estimated at over 1,000,000,000 gil!" His  
eye widen at the figure. "Oh my god! Where are we going to get that kind  
of money!?"  
"The school doesn't have that kind of money Cid. Even I don't have that  
much money!" Squall sighs loudly and rubs the bridge of his nose.  
'I know it's not my problem, but still that's a lot of gil.'  
"How's Max?" Asks Cid after a long pause.  
"He'll be okay. His shoulder wasn't badly injured."  
"Hmm... I don't know if that's a good or bad thing."  
"It could be both."  
"That what scares me... This Max Caron person could be the one that set off  
all those bombs."  
Squall looks at Cid in disbelief.  
"I don't think so Cid. He said he had nothing to do with it."  
"You're not one to take another's words so quickly Squall!" Laughs Cid.  
"He's different alright... maybe he isn't as innocent as he looks."  
"He can't really be trusted Squall and you know that."  
"You're right. I'm going to the infirmary to check up on things."  
Squall slowly made his way to the infirmary looking at the massive amounts  
of damage to Garden along the way.  
'How the hell are we supposed to fix this?' He thinks while walking.  
'This is way too much for us to fix...'  
He suddenly finds himself standing in front of the infirmary door.  
"Huh? Oh yeah." He shakes his head to clear it and walks inside. "How is  
everything?"  
Dr. Kadowaski looks up at him and grins slightly.  
"Hi Squall everything's okay here. Lot of injuries though."  
"I see." He glances around the room full of injured student's. It's a  
small room so it's pretty stuffed.  
"Where's Max Caron?" Asks Squall casually.  
"Max Caron? Um... He's in bed number 5."  
"Thanks." He walks over to the bed on the far end of the room.  
"Hey Squall!" Says Max rather happily.  
"Hey... how are you?" He asks coldly.  
"Umm... fine, what's the bill on the school?"  
'Huh, why does he want to know?'  
"Squall? Something wrong?" He looks at the taller man next to him.  
"What?"  
"You were kind of spacing out... creepy."  
"Sorry... Now do you know anything about the bombings?"  
"I don't know anything about them?"  
"Hmm... okay, I'll ask around then." He turns to walk away, but quickly  
turns back to Max. "You know with your history there's really no reason I  
can trust your word."  
"I know." Back to his serious tone. "But I'm telling you the truth here.  
I don't know anything about those bombs or the bomber."  
Squall grunts as he walks off out of the infirmary.  
On his way to who knows where he runs into Zell and (hard to believe)  
Seifer in the hall.  
"What are you two doing here?"  
"Nothin'."  
"Just checking out the scenery." Says Seifer in his cocky voice.  
"I though you went to look for-" He is cut off by a loud yell.  
"SQUALL LEONHEART! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
Zell and Seifer jump back.  
'Oh no... Not now Rinoa!' Squall thinks to himself.  
"Squall you have a LOT of explaining to do!" She yells as she gets closer  
to him.  
He turns in her direction and stares at her with more annoyed than angry  
eyes.  
"I don't have to explain a single thing to you." He says very coldly.  
"Yes you do! Where have you been!? And why are we being attacked!?"  
"On the first one... it's my own business and on the second one... I don't know  
alright!"  
Rinoa looks at him almost shocked.  
"You!" was all she could say as she looks over at a rather frightened Zell  
and Seifer.  
"Uh oh!" Says Zell frightened.  
"Zell get over here right now!"  
"Oh shit! Um I gotta go um... do somethin'!" He runs back down the hall at  
full speed.  
"Oh Seifer." She says with a small child-like voice.  
"Uh-uh Rinoa not this time!" His cockiness gone.  
"What's the matter Seify?" She says sweetly.  
"I'm gonna go and help Zell with his stuff okay!?" He runs off after Zell  
"HEY WAIT ZELL!"  
"Well then... You still have a lot to tell me Squall. I want to hear it  
all!"  
"Listen Rinoa. The only reason you're allowed to stay here is because you  
helped us beat Ultimecia okay? Now please just leave me alone."  
"But why Squall?"  
He sighs frustrated.  
"Don't you remember?"  
*** Flashback***  
There they were standing on the balcony of Garden after the defeat of  
Ultimecia everyone celebrating. Squall and Rinoa of course sharing a  
moment together.  
"I can't believe we did it!" exclaims Rinoa to Squall.  
"Yeah it was tough, but we did it huh?"  
"Yeah. Hey look!" She points to the sky.  
He looks up at the moon almost hovering above them.  
"Isn't it beautiful?"  
"Yes it is..."  
"I wanted to tell you something Squall."  
He turns to her.  
"What Rinoa?"  
"I... I can't be with you anymore. I have to leave."  
"What!? But why!?" His eyes look almost teary, but not quite.  
"I told you Seifer was my boyfriend right? Well I've decided to stay with  
him."  
"But I thought... You loved me?"  
"I did, but I can't be with you Squall it wouldn't work out between us."  
'After all of this she wants to leave me!? You know what fuck her!'  
"Okay Rinoa if that's what you want then go ahead..."  
***End Flashback***  
"You remember now?" Asks Squall.  
"Yes... I'm sorry Squall I didn't mean to hurt you so bad."  
"It's too late Rinoa. I'm through with you so just leave me alone,  
alright?"  
She goes and hugs him.  
"Okay Squall if that's what you want then I'll leave you alone, but don't  
forget I exist okay?"  
"Okay... now I need to go."  
"Bye Squall!" She smiles.  
He merely waves back as he walks down the hall. 


	7. A little break

A little break  
Squall looked up from his walk and found himself somehow at the training  
center.  
'What am I doing here?' He asks himself.  
He walks into the undamaged part of the training area and looks around.  
'I remember when I came here with Quistis...' he sighs as he walks over to  
what's left of the "Secret Area" near the back half of the Training center.  
'This place hasn't changed.' Squall looks out at the view from the "Secret  
Area".  
"What are you doing here Squall?" Asks Seifer also walking into the area.  
"I thought you and Rinoa were uh... 'Talking'." He chuckles slightly at the  
thought.  
"And I thought you and Zell ran all the way to Timber by now."  
"Ha ha, very funny Princess."  
(It's a fact everyone calls Squall the Ice Princess in Garden. Mostly  
because of his cold exterior.)  
'God I hate it when he calls me that.' Squall keeps his cool.  
"What do you want Seifer?" Asks Squall.  
"Nothin' just wanted to come here and enjoy the view. It's been a while  
since I've been here."  
"Same here..."  
Seifer looks at Squall a bit shocked.  
"We actually agree on something!?" He laughs loudly.  
'It wasn't that funny.'  
"How's Rinoa?" Seifer asks trying to change the subject.  
"You should know more than me. You did go out with her we beat Ultimecia."  
"Yeah, but she's been acting a little weird since we broke up..."  
'Doesn't she always act weird?'  
"She does that a lot now."  
"Yeah I know!" He chuckles.  
"I don't know what to tell you Seifer. She's mad at me is all I know."  
"I could see that."  
"Yeah..." Scoffs Squall.  
Seifer joins Squall at the edge of the rail.  
"You know I'm surprised you guy's let me come back after all the stuff I  
did."  
"I was too, but you know Cid he can't just let 'his children' leave." Says  
Squall a little sarcastically.  
"I guess so, but what's with that new guy... Max wasn't it?"  
Squall knew this was coming.  
"Well here." He hands Seifer a small displayer and turns it on. "It's  
easier to show you."  
Seifer looks over the Profile of Max and nods to Squall handing it back to  
him.  
"Interestin'. Never thought Galbadia would be so smart."  
"You should know how smart they are."  
"Yeah, yeah. But this guy is different."  
"He's more of a problem for them really, Seifer."  
"Heh you'd think I would know something about him, but not a goddamned  
thing." He laughs.  
'Funny... he usually doesn't laugh.'  
"This Max guy might be the link we need to pin down Galbadia." States  
Squall rather coldly.  
"You just can't stop thinking about a mission can ya?" Asks Seifer  
teasingly.  
"I guess... not." He says sighing a little. "All I need is a little break."  
"I think that goes for both of us Squall."  
'He called me by my name?'  
"I think it's just too much...." Says Seifer breaking off. "I mean you did  
kill Ultimicia and all, but geez!"  
"I know." Scoffs Squall trying to keep his cold exterior. "Cid wants me  
to take over when he retires."  
'Whoa!' Thinks Seifer. 'Feel sorry for him!'  
"Well he's not gone yet Squall. So don't worry, I think all we needed was  
a break form all the stress."  
'That doesn't sound like the Seifer I know...'  
"Same here. There's way too much going on at one time."  
"Have to agree to that." Chuckles Seifer walking away from the railing.  
"I'll see ya later Princess." He walks out of the "Secret Area" leaving  
Squall with his thoughts.  
'All this is too much.' Squall thinks a bit sadly. 'Why does Cid want me  
to take over? I'm not even good at this headmaster thing.'  
He moves to the far side of the platform overlooking the repairs on Garden  
next to him.  
"Why the hell is everyone trying to get me to change!?"  
He turns around to find a scared Selphie standing behind him.  
"Um... Squall Quistis wants to talk to y-ya..." She tries to look cheerful  
with a cheesy smile.  
"Sorry Selphie, I just got a little mad for a second. What did you want?"  
"Quistis wanted to talk to you."  
"I guess that little break is over huh?" He asks himself more than her.  
"Well I'm sure she'll understand if you don't wanna come."  
"No it's okay; I need to speak with her anyway."  
"Alright!" She smiles brightly. "I'll go tell her okay?"  
"Okay... but tell her I might be a little late."  
"Um, okay. Bye!" She prances away as Squall returns his mind to the tasks  
set before him... and why it is all coming onto him so fast. 


	8. A few visits and something strange

A few visits and something strange  
"Yeah Quistis?" Asks Squall walking into her classroom.  
"I need to talk to you." She says in her most instructor-like voice.  
"Same here, Instructor."  
"I know this is a stressful time for you Squall and-"  
Squall slams his fist in his hands loudly.  
"Quistis I'm not going to lie to you." He says a bit forcefully. "I'm not  
a Headmaster. I'm a SeeD. That's why I'm not going to be taking over after  
Cid leaves."  
She looks at him almost shocked.  
"You know Squall he's not going to be happy about this." She says sternly.  
"Heh," he scoffs. "I know, but I just... don't care anymore. Cid can keep  
this place for all I care... If he loves it so much then he can keep it, but  
I don't want it."  
"I see..." She pulls out a clipboard and starts writing feverishly.  
"What are you writing?" He asks strongly.  
"N-nothing Squall, just notes for tomorrow." She stutters.  
"If you're worried about my mental health then stop it. I'm okay Quistis  
and you know it. All this stuff is too much at once. First Cid wanting me  
to take over, then Max, and now the bombings! I... I can't take all this at  
one time, nobody can!" He yells hitting the table powerfully.  
"I can see why you're worried." Quistis says very professionally.  
"Damn it Quisty you've known me longer than anybody! You know why I'm so  
mad."  
She nods.  
"And stop acting like a damn Shrink alright, I don't need therapy to deal  
with this all I need is some time to think."  
"I know what you mean Squall, but... Cid asked me to do this."  
'Damnit Cid... why do you have to do this to me?'  
"Why?" He asks coldly.  
"I don't know, I guess he was worried about you too."  
"Quistis I'm going to leave before I do something I'll regret and don't  
follow me alright?"  
She simply nods her head slowly.  
"And tell Cid I'm not taking over."  
He starts for the door.  
"Oh and tell him to screw himself."  
Squall walks out of the room angry enough to kill Cid.  
'Why the hell does he-'  
"Ah!" He runs into someone.  
"Oh sorry Squall!" Says the familiar voice of Max. "Didn't see you."  
"It's... okay Max." Squall says through tightly clenched teeth. "I thought  
you were still in the Infirmary?"  
"She let me out just a few minutes ago, decided I would go and talk to ya."  
He smiles cheerfully.  
"Right now it not a good time." He says frigidly.  
'Seems mad." Thinks Max 'Better just leave him alone.'  
"Alright Squall I'll catch you tomorrow then. Hey how about we have a  
little match in the TC after lunch?"  
"Yeah Max... bye."  
"Bye."  
Squall walks off towards his dormitory as Max walks to Quistis' room.  
He walks inside her room as she looks up from her paperwork strew about her  
desk.  
"Yes Max?" She asks kindly. "Can I help you?"  
"Yes you can Instructor." He walks over to her desk somewhat suspiciously  
as if hiding something. "I need to speak with you about something."  
"And that is?"  
"Squall..."  
She gives him a questioning look.  
"What about him and... why?"  
"Just want to get to know him better is all. Want to know why he's always  
cold to everybody."  
"Well it's a long story."  
"Never mind then, I don't have a lot of time." He moves away from her.  
"Wait Max. Why do you really want to know about him?"  
"I like him."  
"What!?" She apparently takes it the wrong way.  
"NO! Not like THAT instructor! I'm not that sick okay? I just meant as a  
person, he's a good guy."  
"Okay. Now Max you know he's not really in a good mood right now so watch  
out for him."  
"I already saw. I better go, bye Instructor Trepe." Max walks the rest of  
the way to the door and exits the room leaving Quistis with her work.  
'It looks like my plans are working. The only thing I need to do is make  
sure Squall doesn't take over. Then Galbadia can do whatever the hell they  
want to this place.' Max thinks walking to the elevator. 'Then I can go  
on with my life without Squall ruining it all and taking all that I want  
from me. I'll beat him in his own battle and prove that I should have been  
the one to kill Ultimecia, not him. And Seifer... he can join me.'  
He walks into the open elevator and pushes the button for the first floor.  
'In fact I might just kill them all. Including that lovely Rinoa, she's  
beautiful. I see why Squall liked her. I will show all of people in Garden  
that Squall is weak compared to the power of a sorceress's son!'  
He reaches the bottom floor.  
'Mother Edea how I wish you wouldn't have disowned me when I was young. If  
only you had taught me something about my powers instead of shunning me for  
them.'  
Max makes his way to his room.  
'Well I guess you may have to die as well. So sorry mother, but it was  
your fault.'  
He reaches for the control panel of his single dormitory and punches in the  
code.  
'Good night Garden... sweet nightmares.' He opens the door and walks inside.  
'Let's hope they're all terrible.' 


	9. Time to get back on the job

Sorry for the long updates... here's the next chapter. And thank you all for  
your reviews!  
Time to get back on the job  
Squall wakes up the next morning with an uneasy feeling, but he merely  
plays it off as nothing but stress and gets ready for another day in  
Garden.  
As usual Selphie greets him at his dorm with that same, rather annoying,  
cheery smile.  
"Hey Squally." She says with a bright smile.  
"Don't call me that." He says a little too forcefully.  
"Oh," She steps back slightly. "Well I... just thought I'd wake ya up  
again."  
"Thanks Selphie, but today is not a good day for me."  
"It's not even morning and you're grumpy." She pouts. "Grumpy-wumpy."  
"Whatever." He scoffs.  
"I knew you were going to say that."  
Squall looks down at her with a stern look.  
"Where's Seifer?"  
"Huh? Oh yeah he's in the Quad... Why?" She looks at him puzzled.  
"Nothing, just need to talk to him." He walks past her towards the main  
hall, but turns and looks back at her.  
"And tell Cid he can stop sending you down here every morning."  
Selphie looks at him stunned that he knew.  
"O-okay..." She watches him walk out of the dormitory area and down the hall  
speechless. 'How did he know!?' She asks herself mentally.  
Squall makes his way to the Quad and finds Seifer sitting on the stage  
looking out on the landscape going by.  
"Hey Princess." He says casually.  
"Hey." Squall sits next to him on the stage.  
"You ordered us to go then, Mr. Commander-in-Training?" Asks Seifer not  
once looking at Squall.  
"No, and I'm not a Commander-in-Training Seifer. In fact I turned it  
down."  
"Wow the Princess turned down a chance to be a hero." Chuckles Seifer  
still looking out on the passing scenery of the Trabia area.  
'I wish he would stop calling me that...' Thinks Squall.  
"So," Says Seifer. "You came to talk to me for a reason..."  
"Cid's given us a new mission," he sighs somewhat frustrated. "We're going  
to Ethstar to help Laguna..." He shakes his head. "We are supposed to help  
him find the child of Edea."  
"What?" He says now looking at Squall. "She had a kid?"  
"Yes... a boy... he possesses even more power than her, or so the information  
tells us."  
"If we beat her then he should be no problem." He says calmly  
"His powers may actually be more than Ultimecia."  
"And of course it's our jobs to find him and kill him right?" He asks  
already knowing the answer.  
"Yes... it is. What I don't understand is when she had a child." Wonders  
Squall.  
"And why are you telling me this?" Asks Seifer sitting back down.  
"Cid asked for both of us and Zell to look for him."  
"I'm working with Chicken Wuss?" Seifer stands again and starts walking  
towards the main hall.  
"Wait!" Calls Squall running over to him. "If we don't do this there  
might be more casualties Seifer and everybody could be the next target."  
"Fine Princess, but tell the Chicken to stay the fuck out of my way."  
"I'll tell him."  
"Good." Seifer walks quickly out of the Quad leaving Squall alone.  
'Damn jerk... Now I have to tell Zell. Let's hope he has a better reaction.'  
Squall finds Zell, yet again, in the cafeteria waiting for a hotdog.  
He taps him on the back and Zell almost hits him.  
"Don't do that!" Zell yells at Squall.  
"Sorry Zell... I need to speak with you." He says in his most professional  
tone.  
"Sure thing man, just let me get my hotdog." He walks up to the counter.  
"One hotdog." He asks the lady at the counter.  
"Sorry we're all out."  
"Damn..." He slouches and walks almost beaten back to Squall.  
"They always run out before you get there." Says Squall matter-of-factly.  
"Yeah I know, but you still gotta try." They move over to a nearby table  
and sit. "So you wanted to tell me somthin'?"  
"Yes. I need you to come with me on a mission-"  
"Sure thing!" Interrupts Zell.  
"...With Seifer."  
Zell looks at him unsure of what he said.  
"What?"  
"I need you to come on a mission with me and... Seifer."  
"What! You want to go on a mission with Alm-ASS-y? Are you kidding me  
Squall?"  
"They're Cid's orders." He says bluntly.  
"Damnit." He punches the table. "I hate Cid sometimes, but I have to  
follow orders. Where're we goin'?"  
"We are going to look for Edea's son and kill him."  
"She had a kid?"  
"Yes and he's possibly more powerful than Ultimecia."  
"Whoa! That's something alright... We know anything about this kid?" Asks  
Zell.  
"Not much, but we do know he might have been hidden by the Galbadians."  
"Not good." Says Zell leaning back in his chair. "Do we know where he was  
last?"  
"Supposedly he was in Ethstar last, but he might have come back to  
Galbadia."  
Zell leans back forward.  
"You think he could be here in Garden?" He whispers to Squall.  
"It's always possible, but who could it be?" He asks Zell.  
"Maybe some new student or somethin'... or somebody that doesn't really fit  
in here. We did get a lot of new recruits from Trabia."  
"New recruits?" Squall pauses thinking.  
"What is it Squall?"  
"Max!" He says snapping his fingers. "It might be Max Caron, Zell!"  
"Huh? That little guy couldn't be her son. He doesn't even look like  
her." States Zell.  
"But still think about it. He all of a sudden showed up and..."  
'Wait,' thinks Squall. 'He was in my head when I met him.'  
*** Flashback***  
'What the hell is going on!?'  
'Nothing' says the voice again.  
'Alright! Get out of my head and show yourself!' he mentally yells.  
'Are you sure?'  
'YES!'  
'Fine...'  
***End Flashback***  
"It has to be him." Says Squall. "He was in my head back at the  
orphanage."  
Zell looks at Squall strangely.  
"You sure you're okay?"  
"Yes. Something tells me he's the most likely suspect."  
"We should talk to him then." Zell says standing.  
"I need you to get Seifer, Zell."  
Zell slouches like before and nods walking out of the cafeteria.  
'I hope those two can just work together for once.' Thinks Squall. 'Or  
this could be a very short mission.' 


	10. Annoncement

Okay. Sorry for the long updates but I have an announcement. I've decided to take a break on this story for awhile; in fact I'm going to stop writing it for now. I'll come back and possibly revise it. But for now, I'm working on other things. I appreciate the reviews. In the future look for a new story, starring the same characters, but a lot better and closer to the world of Final Fantasy VIII, "The Forgotten Son". Sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
